


Lovesick and Lost

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Delusion of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Threesome, Mentioned polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexy Friendship, Siren Spell, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Fourth installment of the Boralus threesome shenanigans.Happy Valentine’s! Here’s something for friendship and sexy times both ;)





	Lovesick and Lost

 

After a tedious day of fighting and doing tasks for Tyrande in Darkshore nothing feels better than a long hot bath with a stiff drink.  
  
Well, you can think of _one_ thing that would hit the spot even sweeter right now. Hence your earlier messages to your dual lovers to come and visit you to your rented room at Mariner’s Row. You’ve yet to repeat the wonderful experience with the both of them. The messenger had brought Shaw’s curt answer soon after. The master assassin was busy in Stromgarde and didn’t make promises - he never did, and you loved that in him too.  
  
Flynn hadn’t answered at all. Maybe he’s passed out in some inn already, it is almost midnight, after all. _Might as well take care of myself then,_ you muse as your hand slips under the bubbles and foam of the bathwater. You recline your head on the edge of the bathtub, close your eyes and let your mind roam thinking of the gorgeous and imperious sentinel you met today while on a quest to retrieve some ore from the Horde. She had watched you fight and let a small smile indicate that she accepted you despite your use of Arcane magic (or, to be precise, Fire, but that probably didn’t matter). Some of your older brethren still despise mages for the thousands of years of it being forbidden. Well, you’re young for an elf and weren’t even a glimmer in your grandmother’s eyes when the Sundering happened.  
  
An erratic knock on your door startles you in the middle of a particularly steamy mental image. You are not about to get up for the other rejecting note.  
  
”Slip it under the door, thank you!”  
_  
__”I can’t bloody well fit any part of me through there, luv!”_ _  
_  
A warm flush surges through you from your loins to your face. Grinning widely you rise from the bath and dry most of the foam on a towel. Wrapping yourself in it with deliberate carelessness you dance happily to the door.  
  
Flynn looks like he’s been beaten repeatedly in the soul with a big club. He’s hunched and shivering and there are dark patches under his eyes.  
  
”Captain! What happened? Are you alright?” Flynn stumbles in and you close the door.  
  
”My heart! Please, I need…” He falls face down on the sofa and groans.  
  
”What is it? You drunk?”  
  
”Of course I am, but it doesn’t help at all!”  
  
You let the towel drop somewhere, your worry over Flynn far more pressing than the paced seduction you had planned. You start taking off his heavy jacket and he lets you.  
  
”Alright, darling, I’ve got you. Now tell me what is it.”  
  
”I know it’s not real but damn it, it feels _so_ _real._ It hurts and I think I might weep again.”  
  
”Oh no. _No._ You’ve been to Castaway Point again?”  
  
”Yes… I thought I’d be immune by now but… aaahhh she was so… so….”  
  
”Yeah, yeah, hair like raven’s down and all that. Sirens are bloody _monsters_ , warping good men like this. I just might gear up and go kill this bitch like I did your previous crush.”  
  
”She’s already dead! And I feel like I’ve lost my wife and children and soulmate all together today and damn it I’ve never had any of those! At least... I don’t think I have.” Flynn swallows a sob and lifts himself into a sitting position. His eyes dart from your breasts to your hips and back to your face.  
  
”You... are naked.”  
  
”Yes, luv, I was having a bath.”  
  
”Oh.” His sad and teary eyes darken a teensy bit. There you go.

”I might not be your winged serpent-tailed soulmate but if you want…”  
  
”Yes, _please_. Hold me. My heart aches.”  
  
You snake yourself tightly on his side, hoist your leg over his thighs and wrap your arms around his neck. Gently rubbing his scalp under the messy ponytail you whisper soft endearments into his ear and nuzzle the back of his neck. Your other hand caresses his chest soothingly, first over the shirt, then slowly opening the buttons and slipping on his skin. Flynn sighs deeply and closes his eyes, sinking into the sofa.  
  
You stay there for a while, engulfed in each other’s warmth, almost dozing off. Your fingers roam languidly around his collarbones, chest, nipples, tummy. You feel your arousal stirring again, unhurried and strong. Almost without planning your hand lingers on his lower stomach, near the hip bones, making slow caressing circles. You hear him sighing with a different tone now, adjusting his position to accommodate your hand. You feel his cock swelling against your thigh that’s on his lap. Smiling, you scoot even closer and slowly, without breaking the enchanted, hazy atmosphere, pull on the laces of his trousers. Flynn purrs.  
  
”You sure you’re not a healer, sweetheart? Because I feel like I am being lifted from death.”  
  
”Oh, you silly bugger. I’m neither a siren nor a druid. And you are very much alive.” You emphasize your words by sliding your hand into his pants and gently grabbing his erection. It throbs back at you, hardening even more, and Flynn moans.  
  
”Gently, I’m still heartbroken!”  
  
”I’m as gentle as a freshly polymorphed predator”, you grin, caressing his warm, thick shaft up and down, ducking under his ear and kissing him lightly on the neck. He whines, sounding happier than before.  
  
”Come here”, he mumbles and helps you straddle his lap. His smile is still a bit broken but at least it’s there. He cups your breasts gently and you lean closer until the other is near his lips.  
  
”This’ll help any heartache, guaranteed”, you whisper.  
  
”Oh, Light, yes...” Flynn takes your nipple in his mouth and sucks lightly, sending jolts of pleasure through you. The lingering delusion of love makes him especially gentle and at the same time passionate, almost weepingly needy. He treats every part of your body with even more reverence than usual and it makes you succumb into his fantasy. You feel loved in his carefully roaming hands. His tongue worships your breasts, not just the perks but their round sides as well; his hands land on your spread thighs and slowly massage towards their axis, gently, carefully.  
  
You moan when his thumbs meet on your mound. You try to get his cock in your hands again but he nudges you back.  
  
”No, let me... I want to see you first.” His voice is incredibly gentle, a bit broken on the edges. You place your hands on his shoulders and you kiss, lips languid and tongues roaming softly. He circles your clit with both thumbs, taking turns with them, changing the rhythm, pressing it between them and then sliding slickly down over it. You have no idea where he picked that up but you don’t care. His other fingers are splayed upwards over your stomach. You rock against his half-clothed shaft, pushing against his fingers, making his pants unpresentable - or you would, if he mingled with respectable society instead of pirates and sailors who don’t really mind that sort of thing.  
  
Flynn breaks the kiss, moaning low. ”Oh sweetheart, oh, let me see you come, I want to be so good to you...”  
  
”You are, dear captain, you are...”  
  
Leaning back, keeping your grip on his shoulders you let him watch your face when you feel your pleasure rising towards a critical hit. Your core clenches at seeing his searching eyes, half-hooded, full of passion and warmth. He looks at your every expression, every quiver, your lips opening in silent whimper, the purple on your cheeks. You feel a strong connection between you two, of trust, friendship, care and this lovely carnal joy.  
  
”Go on, darling”, he whispers.  
  
A gasp, a gentle thrust of his thumbs, a moan, the intensity of his gaze. You squeeze your thighs and legs around his and climax deliciously, rocking against his bulge and his fingers. You make sure he sees your face the whole time.

 ”Oh, sweetheart”, he sighs, voice full of want.

You stumble up from his lap, pulling him with you by the hand.  
  
”Bed.”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
Walking backwards, grinning with warm cheeks, you undo his shirt and drag it off his shoulders. Usually at this point you’d both be ripping his pants off but the melancholy and lost love make Flynn slow-paced and attentive. His hands sail down over the curve of your hips, on your buttocks and up your spine, searching every vertebra one by one. You sigh contentedly and close your eyes, leaning against his broad chest.  
  
"So beautiful", he whispers and kisses you on the lips like he's about to propose you. His moustaches tickle you. You know the spell will wear off but you enjoy every second right now. Poor Flynn is in good hands, as a friend you will keep him safe, sate his needs and not take anything that's said under the curse too seriously. You open your lips and softly answer the kiss, leaning into the embrace, caressing his back. Then you slip your hands down and drop his pants to his ankles. You have pressing needs, after all.  
  
”Come, I want you inside me”, you rasp in his ear, pulling him to the bed. He stumbles forward from the bundle of clothes on his feet and you collapse on the mattress side by side, laughing. You’re both lying on your backs and Flynn starts to get up, but you have another idea and stop him with your raised left leg. You lift it over his waist, hook it behind his bum and reach down between your thighs. You find his hard member and, trying not to rush, guide it inside you. In this position you can look each other in the eyes, you lie on your back yet he enters you from an angle that’s kinda like from behind - a very, very good angle which you can adjust by tilting and shifting your hips. You pull your knee up from his waist and the angle gets even better.

Flynn hums, contented with the arrangement. He takes a hold of your raised thigh and slowly pushes into you from behind it, gliding easily into your slickness, stretching you _so good_ it makes you whine. And _oh,_ how gentle he is. You almost want to urge him to ram into you hard but you feel he’s still under the remains of the spell, needy for slow loving. He looks at you adoringly, looks at your joining. Soon you drift into a wonderful, warm trance, rocked by his slow, long, deep thrusts. Your left hand between you roams clumsily caressing over his face, his neck, his chest, whatever you can reach. You slip your right hand on your clitoris, wet and swollen.

“May I?”

“Yes, do.” He watches as you start circling your bud, dragging your fingers over it, whining at the touch. You’re so sensitive today you know it won’t take long especially when you let a bit of Arcane seep to your fingers. Flynn gasps at that.

“Wow.”

“It just adds a little spice - _ahhh_ \--” With that, you’re off, lifted into the sweetest climax in ages. The captain keeps his slow pace and you’re amazed how it’s so different compared to your typical penchant for fierce coupling. You continue, still in the bliss, rising again and the next orgasm seems to start not only from inside you but from your whole aura, from the horizon of your closed eyes, like it’s not originating from your body or the joining of flesh with this wonderful man but somewhere deeper or further. You are submerged in it, momentarily forgetting everything.

You’re not sure if you’ve vocalized your euphoria in some way - probably - but Flynn follows you, the movement of his hips erratic as he pulsates inside you.

_"Oh I love you I love you--”_

“Oh Flynn, Flynn, I love you too.”

You rest there embracing for several minutes, caressing each other’s skin lazily. You cast a light Frost spell to soothe the sweat and an Arcane one to clean you both. Captain Fairwind seems to be coming back to his normal self, which, truthfully, isn’t much less sappy. He just hides it better under the jokes.

“I don’t know what you did but Mathias is almost talking to me again, so, thank you.”

“Yeahh I let him take his frustrations out on me ...and we talked.”

“I’m sure you did”, he grins, satisfied, not anxious anymore.

You laugh. “Actually it was all verbal… _mostly._ You might like his style.”

“I’m intrigued and aroused. And I have a good guess.” You exchange a knowing look.

“Aye, captain, you’d guess from his demeanor, wouldn’t you.”

You fall asleep in his arms thinking about how lucky you are. You could get used to being pampered like this.

 

 


End file.
